pointerstation_vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pointer Ayakashi
The Pointer Ayakashi is known to be the main dreamworld of Mayu Igiyooki. This is also where some of her fictional works take place on, especially Pointertale. It's also known as the "P/A" or "Ayakashi of Pointer" by some people. Etymology "Ayakashi" is a Japanese word meaning "Water Youkai", while "Youkai" meaning "Monster". This is possibly because the other half of the dreamworld's population being 25% Human or Humanoids, while the rest being the Youkai or Monster. Of 100%, there are 25% mythical people living in the Pointer Ayakashi, as such, it's given the name, "Ayakashi". That, and "Ayakashi" has a different meaning in Pointinese. It usually means "World" in the language of Pointinese. The word, "Pointer" was added due to the fact that the Pointer Ayakashi was found by the Pointers. Regardless Mayu Igiyooki being the dreamweaver of this dreamworld later on after the infamous Pointer War, The Ace Pointer was basically the one who made the Ayakashi of Pointer. Geography The Pointer Ayakashi is divided into two divisions, the Pointer division and the Ayakashi division. In total, it's divided into six districts, with each division having three of them. Till 6 P. Y., Pointer Ayakashi had no districts. In 8 P. Y. (When the war was over), it was divided into several districts. However, in 9 P. Y., The Ace Pointer was devolved into Mayu Igiyooki; and as such, they have decided to rename the third district "Igiyooki District" and live completely seperately from the Pointer Mansion, thus giving up the position of ruling the mansion to Amelia Sychslivia Pointer. Pointer Division The Pointer Division is the first half of the Pointer Ayakashi, which is faced towards the north. It is generally the main and also the place where Mayu Igiyooki and her comrades live and such. There's basically a giant invisible forcefield covering this district. As such, Only Dreamweavers or people that have the permission to actually legally pass the barrier can enter anytime they want to; unless special occasions occur in the division itself, when anyone, regardless of their ranks/permission can enter. However, it's stated in Rule 6 of the Pointer Ayakashi Rulebook that if anyone is found doing something criminal-esque in the Pointer Division, they will immediately be executed; and even if they are reborn somehow, they'll be forbidden permanently from entering the Pointer Division no matter what the conditions or terms are. As stated, The Pointer Division is divided into three additional districts: Pointer District, Lunar Capital and Igiyooki District. Ayakashi Division It's the last half of the Pointer Ayakashi, which is located in the southern part of the Ayakashi itself. It was divided into two districts in 9 P.Y., but as per 11 P.Y., it's divided into three districts; and especially the second (third in present) district's name has been changed as well. The districts include: Saigyou District, Hakugyokurou and The Noir Yorko Tokyo Zone. This is basically where the normal/completely ordinary people of the Pointer Ayakashi lives in. Saigyou District Non-Human/Non-Androids tend to live in here. As such, mythical creatures such as Elves, Humanoids, etc. are seen mostly in here. They're often referred as the 25% people out of 100-75% people who are mythical creatures instead of a normal Human or an Android. It's stated in the Rule 7 of the Pointer Ayakashi Rulebook that, "It's against the rules for either anyone in the Saigyou District or even in the TNYT Zone to clash against each other." as per The Pointer War being over and such. Hakugyokurou It was the infamous battlefield for the crusaders from the Saigyou District and TNYT Zone in The Pointer War and also during when LL-5 Incident took place. After some months in 11 P. Y., usually it serves as an artifact-museum-graveyard hybrided place; considering Ghosts/Spirits living there most of the time. In some circumstances, it's often assumed that the Ghosts are in fact, victims who have died during both incidents have occurred. The Hakuygyokurou is in the center of the Ayakashi Division. Time and Date System In the Pointer Ayakashi, the calendar system is a bit different. People need to say "P. Y.", which stands for Pointoroknoyaro (Pointer Year in Pointinese) when they simply say the year. This is a normal behavior seen in the Pointer Ayakashi, where people mostly say the month or year, or both at the same time instead of dates. However, in some cases, people say the date as well. The way Pointizens say the Date is kind of like: Unlike other places, and "Real Life", the Pointer Ayakashi's view of Time-Date are kinda changed, so it's expected for some people to be affected by a case of Jet Lag. For instance, there are approximately 45 seconds a minute, 30 minutes a hour, 20 hours a day, 28 days a month, 10 months a year. It's assumed that the Pointer Ayakashi has lesser time system than other places. Considering how spending a hour in the Pointer Ayakashi is the same thing as spending around 3 hours in real life. Time flowing rate in the Pointer Ayakashi, however, is the same as how it flows in real life. Which makes it kind of questionable. There are also word differences in the Ayakashi, for example: Seconds are called "Tripsecs" in Pointinese. Trivia * Time could get manipulated in The Pointer Ayakashi. * Some of the newcomers/Dreamweavers' names might actually change while they're in the Pointer Ayakashi. For example, Alexander James' name would change immediately to "Celeste Rei Tsukurei". Well, although their name would still remain the same, many people will call her Celeste instead of her original name. That includes officials as well. ** However, some people are known to be immune of this effect. For e.g.: Alper Yarali * It's said in the Pointer Ayakashi's cultural assumption that any Dreamweavers, regardless of their rank, if enters the Ayakashi for the first time; they will be greeted with a table flip. * A. P. Maya is known to be the protector of the Ayakashi, as per 18 P. Y.; Until then, she was either just a picture frame or the protector of the Igiyooki Manor itself. Rumors say she was alive till either The Pointer War (assuming she died/sacrified her life in some point) or in 16 P. Y. ** Amusingly, her death was never found out to anyone. That includes the dreamweaver as well. * The Pointer Ayakashi is ruled by Mayu Igiyooki when The Ace Pointer has devolved into her. However, there are more people who owns partial control of it as well. For e.g.: Amelia Sychslivia Pointer. * Usually, The Pointer Ayakashi is a peaceful land and people tend not to harm others; that said, hazardous objects or unneeded things such as Weapons and Zero Gravity are forbidden until reasons included. However, each Pointizen are allowed to keep only one weapon as self-defense. * Unlike other worlds, it's usually optional-recommended for people to spare any monster when encountered; especially when they're in an injured state. Once again, it's usually because the Ayakashi itself has taken a Pacifist Route after when The Pointer War was over. * The laws of The Pointer Ayakashi are most of the time Extremely strict. And in some circumstances, most crimes done here are unforgivable regardless of their ranks, and most defendants are often punished with Death Penalties. * Any districts located in the center- Nighttime stays there for eternity. * Alper Yarali is possibly the first Dreamweaver to step into the Pointer Ayakashi. Considering he met Mayu in approximately 12 ~ 13 P. Y., while Alexander James trying to overcome their shyness and finally socialize with the Dreamweaver in 16 P. Y. Category:Browse